Clipped Wings
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Mai is a singer in a well loved club, when Naru comes back into town. Yet she doesn't feel like she could face the SPR group at the moment they show up at the front door. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

" **CHANGE: It happens, in every way, shape, and form. People get hurt. You have to move on. LIFE DOESN'T STOP FOR ANYONE."**

- **UNKNOWN**

" _Meh" – Mai singing_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

 **-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Feather 1

Mai stood their watching the moving truck drive away from the SPR building, her boss Naru or as she had found out was Oliver Davis, was now leaving back to England with his brother who they had somehow found alive. He had not even told her about his leaving less than 40 minutes ago thru a phone call that was less than 5 minutes long plus she had confessed to him and yet… Her dark brown eyes watched the truck disappear from her sights as did the so call family she had made with the members of the group called SPR.

Monk, Ayako, John, Yasuhara and Masako… there they stood, right in front of Mai. Stating some reason or another on why they need to go for a bit. But Mai knew…she knew once someone leaves, they never come back. Not for any reason except for something they would want for their own agenda. So she said good bye to them with a faked smile, one she had hoped she had forgotten how to show. And they seemed to buy it. Now they also seemed to leave her sights as well. The sun was starting to lower to the ground.

Moving herself towards the park near the old office, she stood in front of the fountain as it bubbled with the water with each second. Tears slowly filled her eyes as she softly sang to no one. Memories of the past few days where she and her 'family' were all eating together and laughing at whatever was around…

" _Things are changing. It seems strange and I need to figure this out. You got your life, I've got mine. But you're all I cared about…Yesterday we were laughing. Today I'm here asking 'where has all the time gone now'… I'm left alone somehow, growing up and getting older…I don't want to believe it's over…_ " she stated as she sat on the edge of the water fountain, now seeing that she had a small audience…a few people from the park, adults to children seemed to stopped and listen. Mai could even feel some harmless spirits appear and ascend.

Taking a breath to steady herself she continued. " _Don't say goodbye… Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight. Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I. And although we knew, that this time would come for me and you…don't say anything tonight. If you're going to say goodbye…_ " Mai turned to the sky as she sang her hear out. Tears silently fell though it only seemed to add to her song. Children now came and sat near her as she continued.

" _Do you remember in December? How we swore we'd never change? Even though you're leaving, that our feelings would always stay the same; I wish we could still be laughing, but instead I'm standing here asking 'Do we have to end this now? Can we make it last somehow?' We both know what we've got to say, but not today; because I don't want to leave it this way! Don't say goodbye! Because I don't want to hear those words tonight! Because maybe it's not the end for you and I. And although we knew that this time would come for me and you…don't say anything tonight…if you're going to say goodbye…"_ Mai smiled sadly as she watched the far away planes fly, even some children looked up to see her staring at the planes. The adults also looked at the lonesome planes in the sky before looking back to the small girl who was singing her hears out with such a strong and heartfelt feeling. In her mind she remembered back at the Christmas case at the church were they had spent it with her, her first on in a long time with a family, and then her thoughts remembered to the labyrinth case and they learned of her being an orphan and stating how they would be her family…

" _And if it's over…it hurt but I'm giving you my word. I hope that you're always happy like we were…happy like we were…Please, don't say good bye… Because I don't want to hear those words tonight, because maybe it not the end for you and I and although we knew; that this time would come for me and you; don't say anything tonight, if you're going to say good bye. Yesterday we were laughing and today I'm left here asking and although we knew that this time would come for me and you. Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye…_ " finally her voice cracked at the last note marking the end of the song. As Mai looked back to the ground, to see some children in tears with some adults while the stronger ones held back their tears behind glassy eyes. The final memory she recalled was the one when everyone was walking away, even after Naru stated he was Oliver…their backs were fresh in her mind as if it was still happening right in front of her as they walked away.

"Lady, are you feeling sad?" a lone child asked, which shocked Mai who was whipping her tears away.

"Sad…yes…but I'll be okay. After all…sadness is apart of life. And I'll never give in to it…" she stated with a sad and hurt filled smile on her face.

"Excuse me miss…I own the new club just down the street…and I just so happen to need a singer for it…would you like the job?" a woman asked, she had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"I don't really see why I would refuse. My boss closed down the office just an hour ago after leaving the country…so I would need a new job. When would you like me to come in?" Mai asked politely.

"Any time, would you like to come and fill out some paperwork?" Mai nodded at what would be her new boss. "What's the club called?" an adult asked who had glazed over eyes. Mai could tell the man was possessed, yet it wasn't harmful and the man was obviously in control.

"Feathers of the Angels…"

-o0o-0o0-o0o-

Mai then found herself with a new job at the club as the head singer. She found that her voice while singing could help spirits ascend. Plus some would come back only to hear her sing before returning to the afterlife. Her boss was actually okay with it. So Feathers of the Angels became a place for both the living and the dead to come. To come and relax and find peace…


	2. Chapter 2

" **Your age doesn't define your MATURITY. Your grades don't define your INTELLECT. Rumors don't define who YOU ARE."**

 **-UNKNOWN**

" _Meh" – Mai Singing_

" **Bah" – Angel Singing**

" _ **Bleh" – Mai and Angel singing together**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or the Songs listed in each chapter**_

Feather 2

It has been a few years since Mai started working for her boss Angel, who she learned was actually spirituality sensitive. Mai had found that evil spirits target her almost as quickly as they would with herself. Only she had a strong sense of spiritual power to protect her against anything that would life threatening, so she noticed that the evil spirits would target her mind instead since her power didn't protect her against whatever she did to herself. Somehow Angel became an older sister to Mai, instead of a boss, if a mother figure. They helped each other out whenever they notice a spirit attacking them. Now it was Angel's 23rd birthday and Mai was planning to sing one of Angel's favorite songs just for her, since they both loved to sing together and Mai knew she would almost jump to sing it with her.

Working the bar, Angel was sitting enjoying a glass of soda, since she hated alcohol and such with a passion, while waiting for Mai to finish prepping the stage with a second microphone. People were already filling in, towards their regular seats. The looks on their faces when the saw the second microphone was enough for everyone to be eager for it to start; many had already ordered their drinks. Since the place was known for not serving alcohol, drugs or allowing smoking, many teens and even adults came since the place was a trendy and cool place with high morals. No parent could find something wrong with the place when they investigated it.

Tapping the microphone once or twice got the crowds attention. "Hello and welcome. Normally we would start off with myself singing and such right? But today is very special. Our lovely club owner is having her 23rd birthday today!" many people shouted at Angel with birthday wishes who was looking stunned at Mai who was smiling at her in return. "So, will our Bossy Angel come up here with me!" Mai laughed as she used the nickname she gave her boss.

Angel moved from the bar and on the stage while picking up the microphone. "Alright Mai, what's the idea you got inside your head?" Angel spoke in the mic since Mai had handed it to her.

"Well…it's such a special day! You know the time when you could get married and all that icky stuff?" Mai smiled innocently, which lead to her boss blush and glare at the same time. The crowd laughed at their conversation. "So! I wanted to sing something with you!"

"H-huh?! Mai, what are you-" Angel stated stunned. But the music started, cutting off the owner.

" _When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story. It was always about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory._ " Mai started out, while Angel had a look of pure joy.

" **I'd lie in bed and think about the person I wanted to be, and then one day I realized. The fairytale life wasn't for me** _ **.**_ " She continued joining in. The crowd laughed a bit at how child like the owner could be some times.

" _ **I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar. Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. Oh I will survive. Unless somebody's on my side, don't wanna depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself.**_ "

" _Some day I'm going to find someone that want my body soul heart and mind…whose not afraid to show that he loves me. Some body who will understand I'm happy just the way I am. Don't need any body taking care of me…_ "

" **I will be there for him, just as long as he will be there for me. When I give myself, it has got to be an equal thing!** _ **I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar. Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. Oh I will survive, unless somebody's on my side, don't wanna depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself.**_ "

" **I can slay my own dragons.** _I can dream my own dreams._ _ **My knight in shining armor is me.**_ _So I'm going to set me free!_ _ **I don't wanna be life Cinderella, sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar. Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save. Oh I will survive. Unless somebody's on my side, I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar. Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save. Oh I will survive. Unless somebody's on my side, don't wanna depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself.**_ " Once the song ended the crowd was laughing at the performance since it was one of the rare times the owner sang with Mai and acted so carefree.

"Happy birthday Bossy Angel!" Mai stated loudly.

"Thanks MIA Angel." Angel shot back with her tongue stuck out at her employee. Making Mai and the crowd laugh. "Alright, now then Mai go sing your heart out, I have to maintain the bar."

The crowds made a some kind of whine like sound; making Angel raise her brows at them. The crowd which had teens to adults in it was whining like children. Mai smile victoriously, she had been counting on the crowd loving her and her boss performing together. "Well, Bossy Angel, the crowd likes our singing…how about another song?" Mai stated as she looked to the crowd, which the teens all yelled in agreement. Angel sighed; somehow she knew Mai planed it.

"Fine…one more song and then you will get back to work." She stated to her employee playfully.

"But boss…I am working." She laughed while her boss, older sister like, best friend and mother face palmed at the irony. Members in the crowd laughed as well.

" _We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what would have to go thru. Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you_." Mai smiled at the song as Angel sighed before joining without missing the beat with a smile.

" **No told me, that I was going to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart…** " Angel spoke carefully from the heart since it reminded her of a time that nether wanted to remember.

" _ **When I lost hope you were there to remind me, this is the start! And life is a road that I wanna keep going. Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing. Life is road now and forever, what a wonderful journey… I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is thru. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.**_ " In the back on the wall was a video play that Mai had made for her boss, it was of their time together. From all the crazy times to the family bonding since Angel had actually adopted Mai as a daughter/sister. It had caught not only Angel by surprise but the crowd as well. Mai was smiling at her mother figure as she continued.

" _We were strangers on a crazy adventure_ " the screen showed how they first met to how they interacted with each other for the first few days.

" **Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true** " It jumped to an embarrassing moment of when Mai was filming Angel in the kitchen cooking a family meal while dancing to when she when she notice and was blushing at the camera before she broke out laughing.

" _ **Now here we stand on the brink of the future, at the beginning with you. And life is a road now and forever that I wanna keep going. Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever, what a wonderful journey. I'll be there with the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is thru. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.**_ " The video showed small things like pranks wars to helping with school work. The crowd laughed at the tally mark on the far wall of the prank wars winners after each battle, with the words saying 'You may have won the battle but you have not won the war!' above each mark.

" _ **You know there is somebody somewhere.**_ " For a second the video showed a moment when Angel and Mai were laughing at was a popular teen drama, before seemly like talking about something serious before they laughed again while still sitting on the couch. __" _ **Like there is love in the dark, now we know that the dreams will move on. We've been waiting so long, nothing is going to tear us apart.**_ " The video showed a rare moment when one of them had a break down and the other being there to help in comfort.

" _ **And life is a road that I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever, what a wonderful journey. We'll be there when the world stops turning. We'll be there when the storm is thru. And in the end we wanna be standing in the beginning with you. Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river and I that keep flowing**_." The video showed holidays and extend weekends, birthdays to a surprise party called 'Just cause you need it' in big letters.

" _Starting out on a journey_ " it showed a moment when Mai and Angel was hiking which then showed how it started raining mid-hike and showed Angel was upset that their hike was over, which lead that Mai had stated that they could hike home and try to find the 'terrible pillow destroyer beast that lies with the confines of the living room'…which led to Angel laughing and poking at Mai as it showed her pout back. Both laughing as they ran in the rain trying to get home; almost acting like children.

" _ **Life is a road that I wanna keep going. Love is a river that I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**_." The video ended with Angel almost cracking at the ending as she saw the family photo she and Mai took after the adoption was finalized with words saying 'Happy Birthday Mom, I love you. Your daughter Mai'.

After the song ended and the video was done. Angel was fighting tears and losing. "Mai…thank you…" Angel smiled as she hugged her almost the same age daughter. "Now…" she cleared her throat and looked at the crowd who was applauding, few of the mothers in the crowd had tears in their eyes as well. "Now that my employee and daughter have had me made a fool of myself, let's get today's show going. And since it's a special day the drinks are half off the normal price and snacks are 25 off." She stated as she almost rushed off the stage.

Mai was smiling at the crowd. "Alright! Let's get this started!"

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

After Angel was closing up the club which was at 9pm since Mai had her college test exams coming up, she was sitting at the table closest to the bar. "Mai, just so you know, you won that battle but not the war. I'll get you back for that performance." Angel smiled as she went back to the bar. Mai smiled at her best friend. "I look forward it." A few laughs were heard before there was a knock on the door.

Both stopped and looked to the door. "Mai, come behind the bar and stay there." Angel stated. Mai nodded, since Angel was very protective of her just like a real mother was and since the club was in closing hours no one should be knocking at the club door. If it was a neighbor then they would use the main household door which was up the stairs to the side and only accessible if you knew about it. And Angel was able to hold her own against even the most strong males with her bare hands even more so with a sword.

As Angel move closer to the door silently picking up a sword on the wall, which most had thought was decoration, though was actually real, all where but she had them all well protected and everyone away from them whenever the club was under way. Opening the door a bit she saw two men. "Can I help you?"

"We're with Shibuya Psychic Research. I'm the owner Kazuya Shibuya and this is my assistant Lin Kouji. We had received information and were hired to check out this club for spiritual activities." The barely adult teen had stated. Angel narrowed her eyes at him, when she remember something about Mai stating how she used to work for that company he mentioned before everyone in the company ditched her for themselves, while knowing she was an orphan and at the time without a job. Her suspension was complete when she saw Mai hide further away from the door in a different way than whenever they would get unwanted company.

"My apologies, Mr. Shibuya, but any spiritual activities you must have heard are false or have been misled. But none the less, there isn't any here." Angel stated slightly coldly.

"We were hired to check out this place, so we must, do we need to call for our client?"

Angel almost glared at the teen; Mai could feel Angel getting pissed at Naru. 'Any moment she could snap and hurt him on accident…I should stop her…' Mai thought but the idea of SPR being back was stopping her from coming out of her hiding place. After getting her life back together and an actual family with Angel. With her safe environment with the supernatural and job class, she didn't want to even meet up with the ones she had once called her family. After all, it was as she thought. They never came back, never looked for her, never spared her a single thought unless it was for them selves.

Angel could see Mai wanting to come out and help, yet not wanting to see her old employer. She sighed as she turned to the two who were standing at her club door. "Look Mr. Shibuya, you could come back later, tomorrow even."

"I would think the opposite…" the young boss started, interrupting her.

"As I said, you can come back tomorrow. Its almost 10 at night, my daughter has test tomorrow and we both know that coming at this time of night and wishing to enter my property is very unacceptable. Now either you leave my property and come back for your investigation at a more professional time or I will call have you forcefully removed with the police and my own security measures…have a good night Mr. Shibuya…" Angel stated harshly as she closed the door, locking it.

-o0o-NARU & LIN-o0o-

"Noll, you deserved that…" Lin stated at his charge, which was even more pissed. Firstly because none of his employees had any contact with Mai and he couldn't seem to find her at her old school where as she should have been graduating this year, he had even checked 1st years in colleges for her, yet none of them seemed to bare any fruit. And now, the one that was the owner of the place they had to investigate was refusing to allow them to enter. True they showed up at a late time, though it was only to look at the main room and ask a few questions to the owner and her employees that would have been present…

-0o0-MAI & ANGEL-0o0-

Angel stayed by the door and listened for them to leave and drive away. Once they did she moved away from the door to where her daughter was hiding behind the bar. She saw how she was flushed in the face and had tears fogging up her eyes as tears were slowly but quickly making their way down her cheeks. "That was _him_ wasn't it?" Angel asked softly while getting down on her daughters level. Mai nodded while holding her mouth and head to try to stop her frantic crying and panic attack. Angel held out her arms and Mai jumped into her mothers' embrace, to hide her tears from the world as Angel petted her hair in a soothing manner. "Do you have a full day tomorrow?" Angel asked.

"No…in fact, my exams aren't until next week. I was just getting my reading done so I could enjoy the full weekend and holiday with you…" she stated. Angel sighed as she hugged her emotionally traumatized daughter.

"You don't have to be home tomorrow, or you could hide yourself away until you think you could handle being around your old boss and company." Angel said as she rocked slightly. Mai shook her head. "N-no…I'll stay home…after all its two danger magnets that live here. They would want the whole family household and employees to be there for interviews…I'll just stay next to you…is that okay?"

"Sure…if they start to get to be too much let me know alright? We've been taking care of things here just fine, and I'm not sure how they got wind of our activity since we take care of anything dangerous immediately and anything else gets ascended when we perform together in our song and dance…plus there's nothing here at the moment."

"You don't think it could have been the old guard?" Mai asked, while calming down. Angel wiped a stray tear with a soft smile. They both knew the older guards of the club knew of their abilities, and didn't care as long as they didn't get harm and were paid for their own jobs. But one lone guard was not so convince on the matter…

"Could be…come on, it's late. And we still need to eat that cake in the fridge." Angel stated as she and her daughter moved up the side stairs to the main household of where they actually lived. "We'll deal with it as they come at us, alright?" Mai nodded to Angel as they closed down the club on the first floor.

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Song used for this chapter: Cinderella by the Cheetah Girls – First movie / At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis – Anastasia

Song used from the Previous Chapter: Don't Say Goodbye by Skillet


	3. Chapter 3

Feather 3

Waking up from sleeping, Mai saw that her mother figure, Angel, in the rocking chair in her room. Angel was holding a book on medical practice. A smile appeared on Mai's face, as she slowly got up out of her bed, pulling her blanket to cover her adoptive mother. As Mai went to the kitchen down the hall, she started to cook breakfast for the both of them. As she finished the eggs and bacon she set out to make the toast. Mai saw Angel leave the room and come into the kitchen. She started to help set up the table with drinks. Her orange juice and her daughters apple juice was placed on the table as the plates were filled with eggs, bacon and toast.

"What time do you think they will show up?" Mai asked Angel as they ate.

"I would say around the afternoon. Though you know I don't have to let them in, since after all I didn't hire them."

"No, it's fine they will see for themselves that nothing is here. So it's fine. It should only take a few days at most."

"Alright but if they start something I will throw them out."

"I know you will." Mai smiled at her mother, she was really serious about harming them if they upset her. It felt nice to have someone care for her after everything she had been through.

While they cleaned up after breakfast together they started to go set up the club for the day time regulars. After all, if the group SPR were going to show up when they were in business so they can't try to stop Mai from working without getting passed the security and fans of hers. Mai tested the mic a few times with her vocals as Angel cleaned the bar from anything that would have been on it during the night. She then went about getting the snack and normal drinks she sells at the bar ready. No alcohol was even in the building as she ready soda's and waters in the drinks fridge.

When it was time to open, the guards came in, said their hellos and got to their posts as the normal guest of that day came in. Mai was behind the curtains tuning her guitar as she walked out and sat on the stood she left out in front of the mic. She saw all her normal guests waiting for her to sing. But one table was full of non-normals. Taking a deep breath and seeing the warm smile from her mother she started the cords from the guitar. " _Put your makeup on. Get your nails done. Curl your hair. Run the extra mile. Keep it slim. So they like you. Do they like you? Get your sexy on. Don't be shy, girl. Take it off. This is what you want, to belong. So they like you. Do you like you?"_

" _You don't have to try so hard. You don't have to give it all away. You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up. You don't have to change a single thing. You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i...You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i...You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_

 _You don't have to try...Yoooou don't have to try… Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards. You don't have to choose, buy it all. So they like you. Do they like you?"_

" _Wait a second. Why should you care, what they think of you? When you're all alone, by yourself. Do you like you? Do you like you? You don't have to try so hard. You don't have to give it all away. You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up. You don't have to change a single thing. You don't have to try so hard. You don't have to bend until you break. You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up. You don't have to change a single thing. You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i. You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i. You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i. You don't have to try. You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i. You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i. You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i. You don't have to try. Yoooou don't have to try. Oooooo, oooooo. Oooooo, oooooo. You don't have to try so hard. You don't have to give it all away. You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up. You don't have to change a single thing. You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i. You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i. You don't have to try. You don't have to try. Take your makeup off. Let your hair down. Take a breath. Look into the mirror, at yourself_

 _Don't you like you? Cause I like you."_

As Mai sang she could feel the music that she writes filling her up as she tried to ignore the stares from her old family. Knowing that she was to sing two song she walked off stage to give a break for a moment to the audience. Taking a breath she ready herself as she got ready with a smile on her face she felt brave enough to face them. Taking back out onto the stage she walked up to the mic. "Hey guys! Hows your Monday going! Mine's sucking like all Mondays." Getting a few laughters from those who hate Mondays as well she continued. "I know right well here is my last song until the afternoon. After this the normal band is going to come out and entertain you guys. And guess what they are going to be joining me on this!"

As she spoke a group of female players came out with their instruments. A smile on her face as she got ready. " _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sit quietly, agree politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything."_

" _You held me down, but I got up (_ **HEY!** _). Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up (_ **HEY** _!). Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now. I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar."_

" _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. You're gonna hear me roar. Now I'm floating like a butterfly. Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes. I went from zero, to my own hero. You held me down, but I got up (_ **HEY** _!). Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up (_ **HEY** _!)."_

" _Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now. I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar."_

" _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. (_ **You're gonna hear me roar** _). Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. (_ **You'll hear me roar** _) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. You're gonna hear me roar… Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar. I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. (_ **You're gonna hear me roar** _) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (_ **You'll hear me roar** _) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. You're gonna hear me roar…"_

After that song the regulars were cheering and welcoming the band as Mai went behind the bar, ignoring the group that was staring at her. Angel could see the eyes from that group on her daughter and she didn't like it. She caught the eyes of a few and glared as if to tell them to back off. They soon looked away as Angel and Mai served those who came up to the bar. Soon two of them that Angel knew from Mai was called Monk and Masako came up. Angel knew Masako from her show she's seen it a few times. Angel liked her for her show but after hearing from her daughter how she acted she couldn't look at her the same. As they walked over to her Mai went about stacking the shelves with the snack they had for that day Monk and Masako never looked at Angel though she was working another person she would be ready to jump in and defend her daughter if need be. "Jou-chan why don't you come and sit with us at the table."

"Sorry, I'm working." Was Mai's answer, it as short and straight to the point.

"Taniyama-san surely your boss could spare a few moments for you to come over and talk with us?" Masako stated to Angel. Angel had just finished with the only other person at the bar and she was watching the two like a hawk.

"Sorry I don't let my employee's off like that. Especially when it's someone as iffy as you two." Angel stated as she moved and stood in the eye line view of her daughter. Mai let out a soft and soundless breath she didn't even realize she was holding. It was strange for them since they didn't understand the sudden hostility from the owner. They thought she was the one who hired them. Monk's eyes turned to Mai who wasn't saying anything.

"Woah chill miss, we are friends of your employee. Tell her Jou-chan." Monk couldn't understand why Mai was just ignoring them.

"Please leave your starting up a scene. Either you return to your seat or leave my club." Angel stated as she noticed a few eyes watching what was going on. Many hushed whispers were going around as the band was watching too, ready to stop and jump into to help their boss and her daughter. It was common knowledge that you don't mess with the owner and her daughter or you would get thrown out and never be allowed back in.

Finally the Monk and Masako got the idea and left to their seats while noticing the harsh stares and hushed whispers. Masako covered half her face with her kimono sleeve while the Monk scratched the back of his head as they sat down at the table. Angel could see the one she spoke to during the other night was glaring at her and staring at her daughter. Taking a moment to see the group that would not stop staring at her daughter she saw the whole group that left her daughter to face the world alone. And Angel couldn't help but feel angry at the group. But she noticed the time and it was her time to sing. Tapping the bell getting every ones attention. She smiled a little. "Alright it's time for my piece, and right now I'm in a bit of a mood so my piece might be a bit different than normal. But have hope that the band will pick it back up afterwards alright?"

Getting soft whispers from her clients as they stared at the table they knew caused the owners sour mood, the audience was okay with it. After all the singing that was done here was to let out emotions. As Angel walked over to the band she whispered the song she wanted to sing and got a small chuckle from the main guitarist. It made the crowd eager to hear what the owner would sing.

" **I'm not the same as yesterday… Ooh, it's hard to explain. How things have changed. But I'm not the same as before and I know there's so much more ahead. And I can barely believe that I'm here. And I won't surrender quietly. Step up and watch me go."**

" **Break down! You really want it? Wanna make a scene? Show me what you mean. Let's get it started. Let me see what'cha got. Can you take it up a knotch? Don't think you got it. Can't handle the pressure. Get off! Stop talkin' about it. Gotta make this count, let's go. When we move. We camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting. We live for this and nothing more. We are what you created."**

" **I can feel this storm. The winds have changed. Ooh, 'cause we're worlds apart. But just the same. But we won't leave the way that we came. And I know there's so much more ahead. And I can barely believe that we're here. And I won't surrender quietly. Step up and watch it go."**

" **Break down! You really want it? Wanna make a scene? Show me what you mean. Let's get it started. Let me see what'cha got. Can you take it up a knotch? Don't think you got it. Can't handle the pressure. Get off! Stop talkin' about it. Gotta make this count, let's go!"**

" **When we move. We camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting. We live for this and nothing more. We are what you created. Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready for me? Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready to see? When we move**

 **We camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting. We live for this and nothing more. We are what you created."**

" **When we move. We camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting. We live for this and nothing more. We are what you created. When we move. We camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting. We live for this and nothing more. We are what you created."**

After her song she smiled to the crowd but her eyes were like metal daggers to the ones at the table who were causing trouble for her daughter. As the band continued to play this time taking requests from the crowd Angel walked over to where Mai was standing. Soon it would be the closing hour for lunch before they opened back up to the afternoon groups and Angel could see Mai was not looking forward to seeing the group without so many people around. And Angel wouldn't allow her to be without her if she didn't want to be left alone with the group.

As the bell went off many people groaned but got up and left the club. But the ones at the table stayed. 'Of course they would…' Angel thought as she cleaned up the cups and bowls with Mai both staying behind the counter, if they wanted to talk they would have to come to them. Seeing the group get up and walk over Angel caught sight of the tallest member, a Chinese man. She narrowed her eyes a little and could see the lights flying around him. Running through her thoughts about the member she realized that this was Lin, and that meant those lights were shiki. Angel felt herself become too unfocused as she brought her attention to the boss, Oliver Davis.

"We would like to speak with Mai for a moment." he stated in a way that said Angel had no choice. But Angel simply glared at him. "No way in hell."

"Why won't you let us talk to our Jou-chan?!" the Monk shouted, the red head woman glared at him but made no move to hit him yet.

"Your...Jou-chan…" Angel could feel herself twitching, they were calling her daughter theirs. She was no one's to claim and if anyone Angel felt like she had a strong say if these people talked with her daughter. "Listen here you rotten old monk, I will not let you speak to my daughter at without myself present. Got that?"

"Your daughter?" The blond young adult asked. "You were adopted Mai?"

Mai nodded and stood directly behind her mother. "I have nothing to say to the people who left me alone the most. If you want to speak with me, you will have to go through my mother first."

"She looks hardly old enough to called a mother." the red head woman, Angel finally remembered was Ayako the priestess, stated while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"So what if I look young. I still have been there for Mai while you all left her alone when she trusted you." Angel saw the shock and guilty looks. "Yes I know all about how you treated her and how you left her. And you Oliver Davis, don't even think about asking her to work for you again. And I told you last night that there was no spirit problem here."

"We were hired to look to look around for spirits, and Mai is a danger magnet, surely we could at least see if one is here?" Ayako stated while looking at her nails. Angel glared at the miko with ice cold daggers.

"And I'm also a danger magnet but we have been keeping ourselves safe enough as is. I told you we have nothing here, if it will make you stop harassing my daughter you can look around but that's it. You find nothing, you leave my club. Got it?"

"If you insist." Oliver stated, he caught the hurt look in his former assistants eyes while he caught Lin watching the woman who adopted her with curiosity. "We will return during non-hours then."

"See that you do." Angel replied. "Now please leave my club, we have work to do."

-XxX-xXx-XxX-

Oliver waited until the group left to wait until the club closed before he turned to his bodyguard. "What did you sense from the woman Angel?"

"She has strong spiritual senses. My shiki were interested in her aura and spiritual powers. She may be a Spirit Walker like Mai...but slightly different...I would have to study her more to know."

Oliver nodded as he went about to set up for taking care of a ghost that was in the place. At least he was sure there was one...if there wasn't he would have to think of a new way to get Mai to rejoin his team...But how?

-o.o-

Songs: Mai: Try by Colbie Cailat and Roar by Katy Perry/Angel: E for Extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch


End file.
